The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea
The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea is the 86th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. The Moat One person on each team must push their partner, who is on top of an "ancient raft" to the other side. If the player on the raft fall off or touch their partner, they must start over. The Steps of Knowledge One of the most famous Native American Scouts was Sacagawea, a shoshoni woman. She was the guide for Lewis and Clark during their expedition of the Louisiana territory. Sacagawea thot the men how to fish, find edible berries and wild game. One Day, some of the men decided to go hunting for food. Sacagawea warned them of Mountain Lion but the the men laughed(despite not ever seeing a Mountain Lion before) because they believed their guns would protect them. They soon ran into a terrifying Mountain Lion with rage in its eyes. It marched towards them and despite shooting at it Five Times, it kept coming. The men ran into the woods and was cornered by a stone wall. Sacagawea pulled the men though a narrow chevase. The Enraged Mountain Lion repeating swiping at the group, Only slashing Sacagawea's Jacket. The Temple Games Northwest States Both Aaron and Mike are in giant wheels. Both players must roll it to one side to pick up the shape of one of the Northwestern Shapes. They must roll to the other side and place the shape in its proper outline. The Player with the most matches after one minute wins. Aaron gotten the most matches with 2, giving his team the half pendant. Wild Horses Kendall and Lauren are top of "Wild Shoshoni Horses". Both Players must hold on while the horse is bucking. If one player falls off, their opponent scores a point. Player with the most points after 60 seconds wins. Lauren won the game with 4 points to Kendall's 3 points. Berry Forest Both Teams must use a tampoline to jump on a net to get some bunches berries. The Team with the most bunches berries wins. Both Teams gotten 3 bunches, giving both of them the full pendant. Tiebreaker Which of these did some Indians called a meeting? A Cotton Clutch, A Pow-Wow or a Sit In. Lauren correctly answered Pow-Wow for the win The Temple Run Lauren started in the Crypt. After knocking down the column, she fell off. However, the bottom door opened anyway and Lauren met her first temple guard. Lauren was forced up the entire central shaft and was taken out in the King's Storeroom with 1:18 left. On his way to the King's Storeroom, Mike gotten his foot caught in the rope while enting the Tomb of the Headless Kings and hestitated after getting his half pendant. In the Room of the Ancient Warriors, Mike tried all of the suits, despite getting it on the first try. Time expired as Mike was getting the Head of the Monkey down. Temple Run Results Watch Episode Notes *Kirk didn't introduce the games of the Contestants during the temple Games. Thus Aaron and Kendall's Names was only known by observant viewers. *This was the first time that the middle door opened in the Chamber of the Sacred Markers when the objective was completed. **This is one of the two episodes where the central door in the Chamber of the Sacred Markers opened but there was no Temple Guard in that room. The other was The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain. *The girl Purple Parrot on a question in The Steps of Knowledge responds in the form of a question, as in Jeopardy!. *This Episode was Taped on February 24, 1995 Category:Season 3 Category:Team Run Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Artifacts Hidden in The Top Corner Category:Green Monkeys Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Layout XV Category:Half Pendants in the Dead Center Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Female Going First